Like the Rain
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Songfic done to 'Like the Rain' sung by Clint Black. It's SageOC, set in the Ronin Wing world. Posted for the heck of it.


Artist/Band: Black Clint  
Song: Like the Rain  
Album: The Greatest Hits  
  
**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain  
  
**

I glance at Sage, wonder still in my heart.  He wants me to share the rest of his life with him, to become his wife.  He is asleep, not knowing that I'm watching him as he sleeps.  His entire body is relaxed, and for a change the slight worry that is on his face is gone, claimed by sleep.  I know I've only added to the burden of him being a Ronin Warrior.  Myself and the baby I now carry.

  
**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you   
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain  
  
**

I still wonder how he could possible want this child, the bastard I'm carrying.  How for that matter he could want me?  Anubis took me, treated me like a toy, and threw me away dirty, yet Sage still wanted me.  Sage took me and made me his own, then accepted the child that Rowen told him I was carrying as his own.  In all rights it may be Anubis' yet Sage doesn't care.

  
**When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling   
  
**

As soon as Anubis' name comes into my mind I pull myself out of bed and walk across the room.  Turning on the small light next to the sink I stare at myself in the mirror.  My face seems pale, scared.  Closing my eyes I try to get myself to calm down and allow myself to use the senses I have as an Armor bearer.  The only sound I can hear is Sage's breathing, slow and steady.  

  
**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
  
**

A sudden crackle of thunder shakes the house and I jump.  Sage's breathing suddenly changes and in a moment he's next to me, worry clear in his eyes.  He sees me shaking and pulls me into a hug.  I relax as soon as I feel his body against mine, slightly mad at myself that I broke his angelic sleep.  I turn my face up to look at him and as I do he catches my lips with his own.  
  


**And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling  
  
**

Pulling back from him for a moment I can see worry still in his eyes.  Trying to get him relaxed I tell him I'm fine and that he should go back to sleep.  Ryo will be making him get up in several hours to train, he doesn't need to be tired because I couldn't sleep.  He takes my hand and I feel the connection that is forming between us.  Our souls are as one now, as shall be our life.  Talpa will fall and our child will be able to live a life without having to worry about Armor, I know this in my heart.

  
**Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain**

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Ronin Warriors, however Ronin Wing belongs to myself along with several other authors.  The character speaking belongs to me.

Note: For anyone who doesn't know, the character speaking was raped by Anubis.  **_This is the Ronin Wing Anubis, not the Ronin Warrior Anubis.  _Characters are 20 in this songfic.**


End file.
